


Just a Little Bit Unknown

by Bochord of Leaspell (EquinePianist)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Found, Haiku, Home, I Am From, Sestina, Veterans Day, free write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinePianist/pseuds/Bochord%20of%20Leaspell
Summary: I'm in what's called a "Creative Writing" class, and my teacher really wants me to put my poetry out there. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly a fan of poetry, but I figured that since she likes it, others might like it as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first poem that the class wrote. We made a list of random words, ending with a total of about 60 or so to chose from, and had to use at least five words per stanza. The theme, obviously, is Home.

_HOME_

 

Home is an abstract thing

It can make one to feel a sense of longing

Or even belonging

Some feel neither

Some feel both

 

Home is exhilaration

It is winning a race

Feeling the muscles

of a powerful horse

surging beneath you

As you lead them over jumps

And through trails

Under trees and over water

 

Home is comfort

It is curled up in warmth

With a book

And a blanket

In a bed

Or on a bean bag

It is music in your ears

as you laugh or cry

 

Home is satisfaction

It is warm food

And a full belly

It is sitting in front of a window

With a warm cup of tea or cocoa

As rain falls over green pastures

And fog rolls down from the hills

 

Home is an abstract thing

It is the white stag in a meadow

It is the timeless clock in your pocket

And the momentous movements

of the instruments that make

the music in your heart

 


	2. Autumn Haiku's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly obvious, its three Haiku's written in the Theme of Autumn.

 

**Storm**

Spindly branches whip

The sky blue, the breeze mighty

A snap, death knell tolls

 

**Forest**

A pinecone crackles

Golden grass stalks wave gently

Sunlight glows around trees

 

**Cozy**

Rain patters and pitters

Wet trails form on clear windows

Fireplace glows orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (p.s. If I had to chose a favorite, it would be STORM)


	3. I Am From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an poem written in the "I am from" format. Kinda a visible format, but *shrugs*

_**Where I’m From** _

 

_ I am from Mary and Redmond _

_ From Pennsylvania and Germany _

_ I am from a small farm _

_ From a family tree bound in aged brown leather _

_ I am from fire and ice _

_ From a barn made of ashes _

_ I am from a broken shoulder and stubborn cow _

_ From an angry pony and a sheepish dog _

_ I am from tears of sorrow _

_ From a horse that could no longer stand no matter how hard she tried _

_ I am from red fur and fast legs _

_ From barrel turns and long sprints _

_ I am from a christian family that doesn’t know how to deal with me _

_ From lonely nights staring out the window at a vast ocean of stars and dreaming of the sea _

_ I am from dreams of swords and martial arts _

_ From a smithy to a ship to cobblestones to carriages _

_ I am from a family that doesn’t know me and forgotten novels _

_ From the Goose Girl and Temeraire _

_ I am from beige walls and an empty house with no place to call home _

_ From love of rain and want of true friends _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite line: "From lonely nights staring out the window at a vast ocean of stars and dreaming of the sea"


	4. "Found"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "Found" poem is a poem that is written using words that you found. Our class walked around the school and wrote down a minimum of 30 words from anything we written on posters, bulletin boards, etc. Our teacher had us try to not use connecting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the title from my name on FanFiction (Bochord of Leaspell). Bochord can translate to "book-hoard" and Leaspell basically means "to lie; tell a lie; fiction"

**_Ye Ol´ Leaspell_ **

 

Vikings wishing of wine dark ale

Torches n’ pitchforks line fire-lit walls

Drown sorrows on the broken road

Breathe destruction, extinguish hope

We will rise

 

Truth beheld, messenger

Key of stars and open road

Pioneer plumes of future at a crack of light 

stand firm, dreamer

 

West wolves bold

East dawn crows

Belief hold true

 

Wonder, wish, risk thy lifewater

Misfortune on Seapine Reach

Story be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's curious, here are the words I used:
> 
> 1 Vikings  
> 2 Wondering  
> 3 Reach  
> 4 Believe  
> 5 Stories  
> 6 Wolves  
> 7 Western  
> 8 Wishing  
> 9 Risk  
> 10 Bold  
> 11 Stand firm  
> 12 Dream  
> 13 Wine dark  
> 14 Key  
> 15 Lifewater  
> 16 Pioneer  
> 17 Future  
> 18 Plume  
> 19 Crack of light  
> 20 Misfortune  
> 21 Pine  
> 22 Torches  
> 23 Pitchforks  
> 24 Extinguish  
> 25 We will rise  
> 26 Messenger  
> 27 Fire  
> 28 Stars  
> 29 Sea  
> 30 Open road  
> 31 Broken  
> 32 Breath  
> 33 Drown  
> 34 Destroy  
> 35 True


	5. Free Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class was assigned to write any poem, no restrictions. This is what I came up with.

**_Courage and Kinship_ **

 

_Clear skies and flash of light_

_Sunlight shines through Autumn leaves_

_Scarlet they may be_

 

_Remnant of Old Blood and the End of Spring_

_Walk silent, my dear_

_For the hounds are on your heels_

 

_Storm gathers_

_But there be no clouds on the horizon_

_Do not run_

_For thy fear then be known_

 

_Hold your head high_

_And tangle your fingers in the far branches_

_Thou Deciduous Forest be Home_

_To a great many things_

 

_For we be by water, crystalline green_

_And walk on land, forest blue_

_With a life in our veins, gemstone red_

_And light the sky, sun stone white_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite part: 
> 
> "Hold your head high, And tangle your fingers in the far branches"
> 
> Oddly enough, I was thinking about the Wendigo from NBC Hannibal when I wrote this and other parts. The rest I received inspiration from looking out the window into the parking lot where just about every tree was a deep red.


	6. Sestina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sestina format. The particulars can get to be hard to understand and I don't feel much like pulling them up. Basically, you chose 6 words, and every stanza has to end in one of those 6 words. However, the format says which line in each stanza ends in what words and you get to work around it.

_Soul_

 

There is a suit

For where resides a spirit

And it is full of fight

For deep in the mountains

The green of the bamboo

Whistles with nature's music

 

For this music

It shall be the suit

Of that green bamboo

And this spirit

Shall envelope the mountains

With the natural order of flee or fight

 

We must fight

And let the air ring with the music

Of the mountains

This pretty little suit

Is but the camouflage of nature's true spirit

As sung by the hollow whistles of the bamboo

 

This green bamboo

Of it's own, has a fight

And it's struggle of spirit

Lets out nature's music

But this is hidden in it's pretty suit

Up in the green mountains

 

And among the mountains

And the whistles of bamboo

And hidden in the suit

One must flee or fight

It's never ending, this music

For what should never die is spirit

 

This spirit

Makes the heart of the mountains

And it's soul is music

That twines among the bamboo

And to be heard must fight

And is hidden in the pretty little suit

 

Spirit is in the bamboo stalks

Fight, sings the Mountain

Music hums and the suit smiles

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Suit
> 
> 2 Spirit
> 
> 3 Fight
> 
> 4 Mountain
> 
> 5 Bamboo
> 
> 6 Music
> 
>  
> 
> *Now think of NBC Hannibal. Specifically, remember how Bedelia calls Hannibal a ¨Person Suit¨, Hannibal at the Opera and how the Chesapeake Ripper entwined one of his victims into a Cherry Tree.*


	7. Veterans Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find it fitting that the last poem to be posted here will be about Veteran's Day as I post this on Veteran's Day.

 

**_Time of War_ **

 

_Bullets riddle blood-stained ground_

_And this war of strife has yet to end_

_Now it is a hallow land_

_A monument to those whose blood seeps this sand_

 

_None are alive to tell the tale_

_And books do not cover the scope_

_Of which this war raged_

_For the only truth of war_

_Is found among the memories of survivors_

 

_This is not the only battle_

_That's details have been lost to time_

_For wars are a part of man_

_And man are part of war_

_As is nature's way_

 

To those that have survived

And to those that gave their lives

This poem is for you

And to those who have battled

For being the ones to carry the burden of war

So that we may live

This poem is for you

 

Thank you

 

 


End file.
